


In Her Arms

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [21]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jihyun Week 2020, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun Kim was getting married tomorrow. Jihyun Kim was going to hold the hands of the woman he loved most and he was going to promise himself to her forever. But that was tomorrow, and for now, he was tangled in her arms
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Jihyun Week 2020. I chose the prompt Dream!!!!

Jihyun shifted on the couch, sinking further against the cushions as his fiancée cuddled against his chest.

He was tired, the last few weeks beginning to take their toll on him, his exhaustion weighing his body down like lead. And yet he’d never felt such peace before, had never felt such serenity.

Silvery moonlight danced across the carpeted floor of the hotel room, casting strange patterns against the simple cream walls that Jihyun was not yet used to. He pressed a kiss to the top of MC’s head, tightening his arms around her waist.

They’d spent nearly a year planning their wedding. From searching out the perfect location to coordinating the colours and flowers and choosing their favourite foods to serve after the ceremony.

And Jihyun had spent nearly a year imagining what her dress would look like. What MC, the woman who was going to be his wife, would look like as she walked past the trees that encircled the beach.

She’d mentioned that she’d chosen a dress when they’d started looking for venues, and he’d wanted to know _desperately_ what it had looked like. But she’d managed to keep her mouth shut, holding out despite how many times he’d whined, no matter how spectacular the pout had been. And then she’d come home a week ago with the dress hidden in a dark, zippered bag, her grin wide and teasing as she’d dragged it through the house, announcing loudly that she finally had her wedding dress.

But he would see it tomorrow. He would see her tomorrow and she would look like a princess, like a goddess of light, like she was made of sunshine and stardust and everything good in the universe.

Nearly a year of preparations, all leading up to tomorrow. Leading up to the moment when he’d twine his fingers with hers and he would read her the vows he’d written and he would promise her his heart forever.

He was getting married tomorrow.

Jihyun Kim was _getting married tomorrow_.

The very thought made him feel like he’d drunk an entire bottle of champagne, like he was filled with golden bubbles and light.

He nuzzled his face against hers, earning a stream of giggles as he peppered MC’s face with kisses.

“I love you,” he murmured, his fingers twisting in the material of her shirt.

“I love you too,” she breathed, nestling against his chest again as he pulled away. “I love you so much I want to marry you.”

“Me?” He asked, his voice lilting with laughter and joy. “You want to marry me?”

“Oh I want to marry you _so_ much,” she said, peeking up at him from beneath her lashes.

He tucked a strand of her behind her ear, grinning down at her sleepy face. “Do you want to get married tomorrow, then?”

She smiled, her cheeks flushed a sunset pink. “I do.”

He pressed another kiss to her brow, listening as she hummed in delight. “I’d marry you right now if I could.”

“You can’t wait a few more hours?” She asked, her tone teasing.

“I _can_ ,” he said, pouting a little bit as he pulled away. “But I don’t want to.”

MC reached up to cup his face, her thumb stroking his cheek gently. “I don’t want to wait, either.”

It was hard to believe. Hard to truly fathom that tomorrow was his wedding day. That tomorrow he would get to stand before their friends and beneath the golden, shining sun and he would get to say that he loved her. That he was hers and she was his. That he would love her as long as there was light in the world and then afterwards. That he wouldn’t need a nightlight when the shadows crept into his mind as long as she was beside him. That he would always be here for her, with her. That nothing was impossible as long as they were together. That everything was better and the world was filled with more colour than he’d ever imagined before when he was with her.

There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things he had every intention of saying, his vows tucked safely in the pocket of his suit jacket, a wildflower the colour of honey tucked between the pages, one she had picked for him that morning.

 _“An early wedding present”_ she’d said, placing it in his palm.

 _“Oh love,”_ he’d said, knowing then that he wouldn’t be able to spend the day apart from her. Knowing he would need to be tangled in her arms long before he said _I do_.

_“Every moment with you is a gift.”_

She’d flushed, her face the colour of blooming flowers and sunrises. The colour of his love, the colour he would paint spilling from her like a halo of warmth and happiness when he returned to his studio.

But all those words didn’t matter right now, not when she was in his arms, when he was in hers.

And true to it, he hadn’t been able to pry himself away from her all day, hadn’t been willing to leave her side for more than the barest of moments. He’d been too busy marvelling in her, in her nearness, in the music of her voice, in how her hand felt in his. 

He’d stayed so close, all day long, a hand in hers, or his fingers pressing against her back, or his arm around her waist. And she’d stayed close too, unwilling to let him go. Her hands on his chest, at his hip, fingers brushing his bangs back so she could meet his gaze. Her arms wrapping around his, pressing her face against his bicep, scattering kisses across his face whenever he leaned down close to her.

And now here they were, cuddled together as if they hadn’t spent the entire day at each other’s side.

MC tipped her head back, pressing stray kisses to Jihyun’s jaw, humming in delight as he leaned his head down, wanting more of those precious kisses. Wanting to love and be loved by her.

He squeezed her tighter, wrapping his legs around her body. He didn’t want to let her go, wanted to hold her as close as he could, with all that he was.

She laughed, pressing more kisses to his jaw, his neck, and he could feel her smile against his skin.

This felt like a dream. This happiness, this absolute bliss, his fiancée who was twisting in his arms to embrace him. All of it was so beautiful it felt like a dream.

But no, this feeling in his heart as she kissed his brow, as her arms wrapped around his chest, as she squeezed him tighter, was far too good to be a dream. The promise of tomorrow, of holding her hands and giving her his heart forever, was too sweet and strong and warm.

Her hands, her eyes, her smile, the warmth that spilled through his body, that filled him and made him silly and drunk. All of it was too good, too real, to be something his sleeping mind could concoct.

Not even an imagination more boundless than the sea could weave a dream nearly as wonderful and cherished as this.

Because this, the promise of tomorrow, being held in her arms today, was better than any dream would ever be.


End file.
